


Afterglow

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted their love to show, not just the sex. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow




End file.
